Okosan
San Oko (尾呼 散), hatched 12 July, 2171, is an eccentric and hyperactive fantail pigeon and captain of St. Pigeonation's track team. He is voiced in the Drama CD by Norio Wakamoto. Physical Description Okosan is a pure white fantail pigeon with black eyes and a pink beak. His illustrated "pseudo human" form is a pigeon with blue eyes wearing the light blue blazer, tie and white shirt of St. Pigeonation's uniform. His true form, Lord Pudi, emits an angelic glow and wears a golden halo that hovers above his head. ''Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings ED No.06: Until Next Time! Okosan is one of the dateable birds in both the demo and full version of Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings, and one of the three birds with a regular and full ending. Whether or not the latter is unlocked depends on Hiyoko's answer to one of his questions late in the game. In his normal ending, Okosan quits school to search for the Ultimate Pudding and Hiyoko quits to follow him. ED No.07: 2011: A Pudding Odyssey In his complete ending, which you get if you raise your vitality as much as possible throughout the game and differently answer his questions (as an example, answering "at last he returns..." instead of "and the pudding is invincible!" when Okosan mentions a dream envisioning Lord Pudi), there is an extension of the normal ending. Okosan and Hiyoko find the Ultimate Pudding. Okosan then regains his memories of being Lord Pudi, God of Pudding, and he engulfs the whole world in pudding, changing the world into... a better place? Bad Boy’s Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) After Hiyoko's body was discovered on the morning of the 3rd day of the new term, San was forced to evacuate to the school's gymnasium with the rest of the student body. He becomes flustered after Ryouta and Sakuya leave to investigate Hiyoko's death and becomes more upset when Yuuya summons Kazuaki away. San had no idea what to do until Ryouta and Sakuya return to ask him if he had seen Hiyoko yesterday afternoon and San responds that he didn't. Sakuya questions the fantail pigeon's memory and San counters angrily that he truly never saw Hiyoko during that time and that if they had asked about a blood-stained intruder, he would've had an answer for them. San goes on to explain that he saw a blood-stained bird entering the infirmary during that time period. They thank San for the information and head back to the school. Some time later, they come back with Anghel Higure, whom San verified as the blood-stained bird he saw going to the infirmary yesterday afternoon. That night, San hears about Yuuya's death and decides to race into the school to find Sakuya moping in the maintenance room. He excitedly coos about going to help Ryouta, but Sakuya pushes him away in annoyance. It was then that San discovers that Sakuya is crying as asks him if he was sad. He proceeds to use Healing Touch (possibly a hug) to counter Sakuya's sadness, saying that he knows what happened to Yuuya and that they should go after him. Sakuya tries to push San away again and calls him a mongrel. San is undeterred, saying that he, Sakuya, and Yuuya all have names and that names are more important than their pedigree. Hearing that caused Sakuya to think about Yuuya's last words and he decides that he will do what he can to find himself. With a determined attitude, San and Sakuya go to find Ryouta and the others. When they reached the medical center, they found Kazuaki and Anghel trapped behind an iron cage. San goes to shut off the gas while Sakuya frees them from the cage. Together, they race to save Ryouta. Unfortunately the rock dove has fallen into a berserk state of mind so San leaps into action to knock some sense into Ryouta. With his newfound strength, Ryouta manages to send San flying into the wall despite San being the strongest of the birds there. However, with Anghel's help, San and the others manage to bring Ryouta back to his senses. After Shuu admits defeat and opens up the secret passageway, San leaves with the rest of the student body and escapes the school. Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" "Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero" "The Day the Night Slept (Before)" "The Day the Night Slept (After)" Hatoful Boyfriend Web Series Hatoful Boyfriend Manga Hatoful Boyfriend Official Guidebook The short story for Okosan is called "A Fine Day for a Long Journey," a brief episode where Hiyoko encounters the bird searching for an important long-lasting racing blend of beans. Okosan says he is preparing for a cross-country adventure during summer vacation during which he plans to "become an adult." Hiyoko plans to train as well, so that she'll be ready for their athletic showdown once the two return to school. Okosan implies that this summer journey is but preparation for much more intense training in the future. Webcomic ]] Hatoful Boyfriend Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels ]] Hatoful Boyfriend Drama CDs Oko San is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norio_Wakamoto 若本規夫 ''Norio Wakamoto] in all drama CDs to date. Prologue Primal Feather Second Feather: Summer Vacation HatoMame Sweet Blend Personality and Traits Though not exceptionally intelligent, Okosan is an accomplished athlete, capable of outpacing Hiyoko in sprints, long distance, and swimming, and can often be heard zooming around the school. His ability to fly is less developed. Unlike the other birds Hiyoko meets, Okosan speaks predominantly in pigeon sounds but is understood by his peers. The translations provided in brackets for the reader have Okosan speaking in the third person. Okosan has little regard for social norms, and his abnormal behavior often earns him the contempt of Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. He is a fervent practitioner of Puddhism, the religion of Lord Pudi, and spends much of his time preoccupied with the search for the True Pudding. Real Okosan Okosan is based on Hato Moa's pet fantail pigeon of the same name, whose likeness is used for Okosan's sprite in Hatoful Boyfriend. She is also the owner of Okosan's fantail parents. Real-life Okosan's favorite food is hemp seeds, which is why the preferred Legumentine's seed for this character is swollen hemp and not the racing blend. Both Okosans share the same birthday, July 12th. Trivia *Okosan is the only character with a "gijinka" that is anthopormorthic, rather than humanized. *His CV in the drama CDs, Norio Wakamoto, also played Chiyo-chichi in Azumanga Daioh, who had the memorable and unusual English line "I wish I were a bird." *Though Okosan is barely intelligent enough to enter St Pigeonation's, he was admitted thanks to his unusual physical strength. Shuu tries to experiment on him with steroids, but Okosan doesn't seem to like them when Hiyoko stumbles upon the doctor attempting to give some to him. Gallery MoaArtworkOkosan.jpg|http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.html HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender1.jpg|http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-1-Okosan-509126218 68319237.jpg|The real life Okosan Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Birds Category:St. Pigeonation's students